Impulse
by Saltyfries74
Summary: Santana lopez is a womanizer who's never liked anyone enough to commit, Brittany's the same way, but when Santanas mom catches her doing the devils tango one too many times she gets kicked out and is sent to lima ohio to live with her uncle David, but what she doesn't expect to find is a flirty blonde bombshell who'll make life in Lima, not so shitty. -Brittana
1. Off to Shithole USA

Chapter 1

Santana POV

"Mom, are you actually serious about this" I whine as I drag my luggage across the squeaky airport floor. "I learned my lesson, no more sex on your bed, can we go home now please". She stops walking causing me to bump into her back "Mija you have the sex drive of 10 horny teenage boys **combined** I obviously can't get you to control yourself. Your uncle David should be able to whip you into shape". I stare at her dumbfounded until I finally speak up. "Ok I wouldn't say ten, and how the fuck would uncle David help, he's just as much of a womanizer as me, how long am I supposed to be staying there anyway?". She grabs my arm and pulls me along "Language Santana!" She scolds "And you're staying until I feel like having you back home" she shrugs. I scoff and roll my eyes "And when the hell will that be?" She's about to respond, or to tell me to watch my language I'm guessing, before our argument is interrupted by an announcement on the loudspeaker "Flight 20355 to Lima, Ohio now boarding" My mother turns to me and smiles "Well that's you San, have fun but obviously not too much, your uncle will be sending me regular updates on your behavior so don't do anything stupid, Adios mija" she leans in to hug me but I pull back before she reaches me "Yeah whatever, see you when you stop being such a bitch" I can see how my comment hurt her but I turn around and walk towards the gate not giving her a second glance. I board the plane and find my seat "Off to shithole U.S.A" I say aloud, I hear someone chuckle next to me and I look to see who I'll be stuck next to for the next 5 hours. I see a painfully bright looking leprechaun smiling next to me and internally groan. "Lima's not that bad" he giggles. I shrug and give him a polite smile "Kurt Hummel" he says as he sticks out his hand to me to shake. I didn't want to just ignore him so I shake it and quietly say "Santana". I turn back around and look back out the window and think to myself _'Well, I guess taking over shithole U.S.A could be fun for a while'_


	2. Creaming her pants

Brittany POV

"DAVID YOU LITTLE FUCKER COME HERE" I yell into the older mans house "I TOLD YOU DIDNT WANNA SHOW YOUR NIECE AROUND" The man comes down the stairs sporting a million dollar smile that he knows. "Whatever do you mean miss pierce?" He says with a knowing smirk on his face "Don't give me that shit Martinez, I said I had plans and I didn't want to show your niece around and you went behind my back and told my parents I agreed to it and now I can't back out" I spit out, waiting for an explanation. "But Brittany, I needed the help, she's kind've a handfull when it comes to listening to adults and I thought someone her age could reign her in a bit". I think for a minute to try to sort out my thoughts "Ok fine but you're paying me, I had to cancel my date, douchebag" his face lights up "Thanks Britt you won't regret this!" He says loudly while wrapping me up in a bear hug. I detach myself and walk out of his house "This is not at all how I wanted to spend my Saturday" I mutter as I enter my car and head to the airport. She's probably hot though, everyone in that family is hot so maybe I'll get a good fuck out of this.

Santana POV

The plane ride wasn't that bad, Kurt was cooler than expected, turns out he was in a similar situation to me. His dad found out he was gay and kicked him out, he was going to live with his grandma. After we found out we'd be going to the same school we exchanged numbers and went our separate ways. I got off the plane and looked around to find uncle David but instead of seeing him I saw a beautiful blonde girl holding a sign with my name on it. We make eye contact and I see the most gorgeous blue eyes I've ever seen but I don't get a very good look at her before she's dragging me away from the crowd and outside. She finally slowed down and I got a good look at the girl. And holy fuck. Her eyes really were beautiful and she had amazing soft flowing blonde hair that I couldn't stop imagining running my hands through. I think I creamed my pants just looking at this girl. "Sorry about that" she said in the most amazing soft voice I've ever heard while panting, a little out of breath. "I just, can't really do crowds for too long". I stared at her, still speechless at her beauty and I didn't even know her name yet. "It's cool" I manage to squeak out, my eyes slowly moving their way down to her chest. Damn. "Not that I mind or anything but why'd you grab my arm and pull me out her, and who exactly are you?" I ask with an amused smirk at her suddenly embarrassed facial expression "HOLY SHIT" she yells, her face darkening red "That must've been so fucking weird, I'm like a total stranger and I just grabbed you I'm so sorry" I laugh at her rambling "It's cool, honestly, you had a sign with my name on it so you were obviously looking for me, but still who are you?" She breathes for a second, I'm guessing to compose her thoughts, then she sticks out her hand and smiles "Brittany, Brittany S. Pierce" she says. I smile back and shake her hand before momentarily losing control of my mind and blurting out my thoughts "You're REALLY hot" I immediately cover my mouth and thank god that my blush is hidden by my dark skin. She giggled (ADORABLE!) and smirked at me "Thanks, but not as hot as you" she winked. I momentarily died before hearing her laugh and snapping out of it as she grabbed my arm once again and dragged me towards her car. "Now c'mon, Martinez told me to show you around town Santana". As I look at her a thought comes to mind and I smile 'Maybe shithole USA won't be so bad


	3. Tease!

We make our way to her car, my eyes on her ass the whole time, and as we finally reach the bright red convertible she turns around and catches me staring.

Shit.

She giggles and a small smirk appears on her face "Like what you see Lopez?" I blush and turn away "Shut up, where are we going first?" I ask, avoiding her previous statement. She opens the car door for me and smiles "Well first we're gonna head to David's to drop off your stuff so that I can punch him for making me do this" she chuckles as she hops in the car "Then we're gonna go to a movie cause showing you around would be super boring".

I stare at her and think ' _her smile is so pretty'._

My smile grows wider and I speak up "I figured it would be but can we get something to eat first, I'm STARVING" I turn to put my seatbelt on and turn back around to look at her, but as I do I notice she's sporting another smirk "I know something I wanna eat" I giggle and give her a knowing look "Shut up and drive Pierce" I laugh with a roll of my eyes

 **Brittany POV**

Damn she's hot.

I mean, I expected her to be hot, she's related to David, but I didn't expect her to be THIS hot.

Her smile is absolutely adorable too, she has the cutest little dimples. Just being around her is extremely sexually frustrating so I told her I'd take her to a movie, that way it's dark and I can stop myself from staring at that awesome pair of twins on her chest. We drive in a comfortable silence for a little while until she turns to me and smiles

"So Brittany..."

she says, those adorable dimples showing again "Tell me about yourself". I smile and glance at her before moving my eyes back to the road. "Well what do you wanna know" she thinks for a moment and looks out of the window "I don't know just tell me stuff". I stay silent, thinking for a minute before speaking again.

"Well I'm gay"

I decide to start with the most obvious thing about me first. She giggles and I give her a questioning look

"I already knew that Britt, you're wearing a pride shirt, plus my gaydar is the absolute fucking best" she says while shrugging her shoulders. I blush, not realizing I was THAT obvious and smile at the way she shortened my name. People have called me Britt before, but it's somehow different when she says it.

"Well my gaydar's awesome too"

I blurt out as she stops laughing and smirks "Really?, well what is it say about me" she inquires with a curious look on her face. I smile

"It's pretty confident that you're a lesbian" I smirk

"You just emmit this lesbian top energy type stuff". She giggles and I blush at my last statement. "You think I'm a top?" She laughs out. "Well am I wrong?" I ask as I raise one of my eyebrows. "I guess you'll just have to find that out on your own, won't you?". I dig my fingernails deeper into the steering wheel. "Tease" I giggle. She lets out a small chuckle "Whatever, your gaydar was right though, I'm the hottest lesbian on this fucking planet" she states before looking at me and smiling

"Well, second hottest" she winks. I let out a breathy laugh.

 _'This girl is gonna be the death of me'._ I think, then I smile. _Well if that's the case, I wouldn't mind dying_.


	4. Hot Niece?

**Santana POV**

I am awesome.

It's a fact, I'm awesome.

I've managed to fluster Brittany with my words alone at least 7 times since we left the airport. Shithole USA isn't as bad as I thought it would be, it's a lot less crowded than L.A Brittany is a super fun person too. At the movies we spent the entire time tossing skittles at unsuspecting movie goers heads cause we got bored. She dropped me off at uncle David's after we made a quick stop at McDonalds and told me that she'd drive me to school on Monday meaning I already have an amazingly sexy friend here. I walk into the gigantic house and yell.

 **"DAVID YOU FUCKER"**

He runs downstairs at the sound of my voice and tackles me in a gigantic hug. "Let go of me dumbass" I snap and roll my eyes. "Hola Santanita, how was Brittany?" He asks as I push him off of me. I scowl at him but his smile doesn't falter "Screw you". He raises his left eyebrow in question while I roll my eyes again. "Mom sent me here to control my apparent teenage boy sex drive and you send a sexy, blonde haired, blue eyed, lesbian to spend time with me". His eyes widen and an amused smirk replaces the annoying grin on his face

"Shit Santana, did you sleep with her?!".

I roll my eyes yet again. "No dumbass" I say as poke him in the chest "But I wasn't very far off from just jumping her in the car" I yell as he backs up from me. "My bad Santanita" He rubs the back of his head guiltily "I just thought since she was your age and really cool, that you'd have a friend at school or something, I think my brain completely disregarded that she was EXACTLY your type".

I sigh and lull him into a hug. "Tio, now I have a friend and a crush so thank you and fuck you".

I hear him snicker as I pull away.

"A crush ay San?, can I tell your mami?"

I blush, realizing what I said, and hurry towards the stairs "Hell no, shut up tio, I'm going to bed". I go up to my already decorated room and close the door. The last time I was in the room was about 6 years ago so it's not really my style anymore but I can live with it. I immediately grab my phone and text Brittany who's number I got at the McDonalds.

 **S-** Hey Britt-Britt

 **B-** Yo San, did you punch Martinez for me?

 **S-** Nah but I yelled at him for a bit, weren't you supposed to come in anyway, I thought he had to pay you

 **B-** Nah he can keep the money

 **S-** Why?

 **B-** Cause I got to hang out with his extremely sexy niece, Duh _

 _I blush hard and type back a response_

 **S-** Careful Pierce, you keep saying things like that and I might start to think you were flirting ;)

 **B-** Just stating a fact, anyway, would you maybe wanna hang with me and some friends tomorrow

 **S-** Sure, I don't have any other plans

 **B-** Awesome, there'll be about 5 of them, Quinn, Blaine, Mike, Puck, and Artie, and quick warning, Puck's a massive flirt

 **S-** It's cool, I've dealt with you so far so I can handle it, also is it cool if I invite someone?

 **B-** Lol, and nah it's cool I don't mind, see you tomorrow San

 **S-** See you tomorrow Britt!

 **Sunday 12:45pm Brittany POV**

I pull into Santana's driveway and go to knock on the door before I laugh at myself and think aloud

"Wait this is David's house, since when do I respect his privacy"

I let myself in and walk into the living room expecting David to be there. Surprisingly he's not on the couch watching football today so I head to the bottom of the stairs and yell. "DAVID, WHERE'S YOUR SEXY NIECE?". Instead of David running down the stairs and pulling me into a hug I'm met with a **very** hot looking Santana in a tight black tank top that perfectly shaped her chest and ripped jeans that hug her thighs in the best way. She's giggling as she walks down the stairs and stops in front of my smirking. "Tio left a few minutes ago, do you usually just let yourself in like that?" She laughs and I tear my eyes from the immense amount of cleavage showing and smile. "Yeah, disrespecting David's privacy is my favorite pass-time" I shrug and move closer to envelop her in a tight hug. "Hey hot niece" I hear her giggle and I smile "Hey hot tease" she responds. We walk out of the house and hop into my car. "Tell me about your friends Britt" she says while fastening her seatbealt. I smile and start to pull out of the driveway "They're pretty easy to get along with." I say as I start to drive "Quinn's your classic HBIC gone wrong, Puck knocked her up 2 years ago but she was a bitch back then so it made her cooler, Puck or Noah Puckerman is a huge flirt who doesn't know when to quit, Mike is a pretty cool and average dude he's a great dancer too, Blaine is like a below average height gay lawn gnome, and Artie is the nerd in the wheelchair who can be cool when he's not antagonizing every single girl I show interest in, he's kindve obsessed with me and denies the fact that I'm gay, who did you invite by the way?" She stays silent for a second, taking in the information before answering. "Oh my friend Kurt, I met him on the plane ride here". I smile and glance at her. "No way! Kurt's here?, he's usually only here during the summer". She thinks for a minute before a look of realization hits her face "Oh yeah he did say he had a weird friend group her that he saw every summer and that he was excited that he was moving here to see you guys more often". I smile and pull my car into a parking spot in the Lima bean coffee shop "Well him and Blaine we're sort of a thing but I guess since it's not long distance anymore they'll make it official, good for them". I turn the car off and hop out to open Santanas door "You ready Lezpez?" I ask as she steps out and I playfully wrap my arm around her waist. "I don't know Britt, if you're friends are as weird as you I might be in for some trouble" she giggles and I look at her and think,

 _Damn this girl is really great._


	5. AN

**Hey guys I'd like to know what you think of the story so far and things that I should improve on. Next chapter will be up in a few hours. Thanks :)**


	6. Meeting the squad

**Santana POV**

We walk into the coffee shop and Brittanywaves to her group of friends and I spot Kurt and give him a small smile. We sit down and I'm immediately bombarded by questions. Britt giggles and shuts them up before speaking.

"Guys don't suffocate her, this is Santana Lopez, she's from LA, She's David's niece. She's moving down here cause her mom kicked her out an-"

"Why'd your mom kick you out? Oh and I'm Quinn by the way" Brittany is interrupted by a smaller less hot blonde girl with a curious look on her face. "Actually San you never told me why" Brittany says and she gives me a questioning glance. I blush and turn away.

"She May have caught me having sex in that house one too many times for her liking." I grumble, still looking at the ground.

The entire group burst out laughing, including Brittany. "Really San?" She laughs, wiping non existent tears from her eyes. I blush harder and give her a small shove. "Not funny" I say, trying and failing to hold back a smile. The laughter dies down before the kid with the Mohawk speaks up. "Wow, you must be as much of a sex beast as me, I can appreciate that in a woman" he says with a flirty smirk. I fake gag and chuckle "I'm guessing you're Puck?" I ask, not failing to notice the way Brittany slips her arm around my shoulders. His smirk grows wider "So you've heard of the puckasaurus I see, call me if you ever want a ride". At that Brittany gags and punches him in the arm.

"Back off Puckerman, she doesn't play for your team" She laughs at the disappointed look on his face.

"Damn it Britt, why do you always get the hot ones, not fair" he pouts while moving to the other side of the table. Brittany and I look at each other then laugh. "One," I start, still giggling, "Brittany and I arent together, she doesn't 'get me', and two, even if I was straight you wouldn't stand a chance". The rest of the table laughs at the dejected look on his face except for the kid in the wheelchair who's glaring at me but not looking intimidating in the slightest. I give him a questioning glance while Quinn speaks up again "So Santana, did you leave a girlfriend behind in LA?" I giggle and shake my head. "Nah totally single" I say glancing at Brittany. "I left a couple of fuck buddies though, I don't really do relationships, no ones ever given me a reason to want one" I shrug. The guy with the gelled back hair, Blaine I'm guessing, chuckles "Wow you sound just like Britt" I look at her and she shrugs

"Just never found anyone that left a good enough impression, well not until recently" she says winking at me.

I blush and look down with a small smile on my face, thankful for the pigment of my skin hiding the blush. I grab her drink and take a sip and ask a question. "What about you guys?, You all single?". I see Kurt and Blaine give each other small glances and smiles as Quinn answers "I'm not single, my boyfriend couldn't make it today, Puck's single and I think you can tell why" she giggles smirking at Puck as he glares at her "Mike has a girlfriend and Artie over there is hung up on our favorite lesbian Brittany" she laughs. Wheelchair kid snaps his glare away from me and directs it at Quinn "Shut up Fabray" he grumbles lowly, then turns his attention back to me but notices my head leaning on Brittany's shoulder and scowls "So what's the deal, are you two fucking or something" He spits out, Brittany rolls her eyes in annoyance "Dude I hate when you get like this, I met her yesterday, I mean yeah she's hot, I wouldn't be surprised if I ended up in her bed sometime soon" she smirks as she turns her attention back to me and winks. My face turns a light shade of pink and I playfully shove her "Shut up, it's gonna take a lot more than sweet talk to get into my bed Britt-Britt". The whole table, excluding Artie, starts to laugh, and I join in. The laughter dies down but I'm still smiling like an idiot.

 _These people are actually kindve cool, well apart from the crip_

I think to myself as I feel my phone vibrate. I look at it and see I've gotten a text.

 _-Santanita come outside, it's papi-_

My hear drops and I look out of the window nearest to us. "Shit" I say out loud and the group looks at me curiously. Brittany looks out of the window where I'm looking. "You know him?" She asks putting her arm around me protectively. I smile at her gesture and sigh "Yeah that's my father". She looks at me confused. "Oh did you wanna go say hi?" She asks, still sounding confused at my distress. "No but I have to or he probably won't leave me alone" I sigh angrily. "Hey what's going on, do you have to go San?" Kurt asks with his brows furrowed, noticing my sudden attitude change. The whole table turns to me, Artie with a hopeful look. "Um yeah it's my dad, probably trying to see if I've given up the gay lifestyle yet" I say sarcastically while I roll my eyes and point out the window. "Damn that must suck" Brittany says while rubbing her hand up and down my back in a comforting manner. "You want me to come with?" She asks. I sigh while standing up. "Nah I got this" I say as I walk away. I make my way outside of the Lima bean and stop at least 3 feet away from the man I never thought I'd have to see again and wait for him to speak.

"Hola Santanita"


	7. Hola Santana

**Brittany POV**

Immediately after San is out of earshot I hear Artie speak

"So, what's her deal?"

I turn to him with an eyebrow raised. "What do you mean" I ask, annoyance evident in my voice. He sighs and shakes his head, as if my question what the stupidest thing he's ever heard.

"I mean, what's her deal Britt, you don't usually bring your fucks to meet us"

I scoff and glare at him. "That's because she's not just a fuck, she's my friend Artie, is that a problem?"

My icy glare gets moved from Artie when I hear Mike begin to laugh. "What's so funny?" I ask, genuinely confused. "Britt, do you actually have feelings for her" Mike asks with an amused smirk. I glance out the window and am met with the sight of her yelling at the older man

 _Must not be going too well_

I turn back to my friends and notice all of their eyes on me, waiting for an answer to Mikes question. "Um, no?"

They all look at me and smirk, not believing my answer, then turn back to their own conversations, except for Artie, who's wheeled himself next to me and places his hand on my thigh. "Hey Britt?" He says, looking afraid to say what he's about to say.

I don't respond because I'm guessing he's about to say something to piss me off. "What if the reason you haven't found a relationship yet is because you aren't into just girls like you thought?". The entire table goes quiet when he finishes he statement. My friends all look towards me, waiting for me to tip Artie a new one.

"You did NOT just fucking say that" I yell, abruptly standing up.

"Artie I don't know what the fuck you think you know about my sexuality but I am **100% sure** that I'm a lesbian"

I'm now grabbing the attention of most of the other patrons in the coffee shop.

"Get over it already Artie, we dated 2 YEARS ago, I'm sorry if I hurt you or whatever but just because I'm not in a relationship doesn't mean I'm not gay, I honestly can't even look at you right now" I sigh and grab my and Santana's things. "Next time I see you, I expect you to be over these feelings or at least hide them so I don't have to deal with it anymore" I say as I walk out of the Lima bean. I hear a faint "abrams you idiot" that I suspect comes from Puck. I start to walk towards my car when I hear Santana yelling.

 **"I'm not your daughter Antonio, you said so yourself!"**

My brow furrows in confusion and I stay put and wait, not wanting to interupt her, but keep an eye on her just in case she needs my help.

 **Santana POV**

"Hola Santana" my father says as he leans against his car.

"What the fuck do you want" I bite , getting straight to the point. "Calm down mija" he exclaims loudly. "Don't you dare call me that, you lost that right when you walked out on me for being fucking happy, so call me by my name _Antonio_ " I snap and watch as he flinches at me calling him by his first name. "I hear your Mami kicked you out, I guess she finally realized your disgusting sin"

I can practically hear the smirk in his voice.

"That's not why she kicked me out, and it's not like she fucking disowned me, so if you could please get to the point, it'd be greatly appreciated"

He scowls and narrows his eyes at me "Get over this chilling game Santana" he exclaims, throwing his hands up in the air. "I know you probably need a place to stay, and I'm not letting my _daughter_ live on the streets!"

"IM NOT YOUR DAUGHTER ANTONIO, YOU SAID SO YOURSELF" I snap loudly not realizing just yet that Brittany had just walked out of the shop.

"Lookie here douchebag, I don't need a place to stay, Uncle David's is just fine" he scoffs at that "and never call me your daughter again, not until you're ready to step into the 21st century, so go back to your little mansion and go fuck yourself in the assprint your bigoted ass probably left on that couch of yours, I'm better off without you" I don't notice that I've moved forward and have him pressed to the car with my finger on his chest until I feel strong arms pulling me back. "C'mon San, he's not worth it". I instantly calm at Brittany's soft voice and grab her hand as we walk away. When we're about 5 feet away I hear him yell.

"Santana get back here! I will not allow my own flesh and blood to be some stupid little dyke"

Before I have a chance to turn around, I hear a loud smack and see that Brittany's hand is no longer in mine. "Ok douche, here's how this is gonna go down. You're going to leave her alone because you obviously don't care enough for 'your own flesh and blood' if you disowned her. You are never going to contact her again unless it's to apologize for your idiocy and if you contact her to be more of an ass, I won't be so nice the next time we meet" she says in a dark hushed voice that leaves him speechless. She turns back to me and drags me to her car and we're both pretty speechless.

We get in the car and I hear Brittany take in a sharp breathe. "No offense but your dad is a fucked up bigoted asshole". I laugh which in turn makes her smile. "Sorry about slapping him though, that wasn't my place" she says shyly and looks down at her lap. I bring my finger to her chin and lift her head so she's looking me in my eyes. I momentarily forget what I'm about to say when I see those beautiful blue eyes. "Don't worry about it, I was about to do the same thing, and angry Britt is kind've hot anyway" I smirk with a wink. She shoves me playfully and giggles.

"Why were you out here anyway, what happened to your friends"

He smile turns into a scowl before she responds. "Artie pissed me off again with his 'are you sure you're gay' bullshit". I throw my head back and laugh "Did he seriously ask you that"

She giggles and nods. I smirk and lean in so I'm whispering in her ear. "Well if you ever wanna check and make sure, I'd be more than happy to assist"

I hear her let out a breathy giggle. "Didn't your mom send you here to stop you from having sex with random girls?" She asks with an amused smirk.

I smirk back and pull away from my position. "Well then I guess it's a good thing you aren't some random girl, now drive Pierce!"

A/N **Sorry it's been a few days, school stuff was getting out of hand, hope you enjoyed the chapter. And tell me what you guys would like to see happen with the whole Artie situation!**


	8. First Day

**Brittany POV**

I walk into the kitchen to see my parents conversing over coffee. "Morning" I mutter, almost inaudibly as I sit down next to my father and motion to the coffee.

"Morning to you too, you bright ray of sunshine" my mom giggles as she rolls her eyes at my usual morning behavior. My dad chuckles and slides me a mug of coffee "Any plans for today sweetheart?" he inquires. I shrug and sip my coffee, a hint of a smile finally gracing my face when I think of my 'plans' for the day.

"If school counts as a plan then sure dad, but I do plan to show Santana around McKinley today"

My father smirks and I roll my eyes at the smug look on his face. "Ooh, Britt, you're getting real close to that girl aren't you. Is there something we should know about?" his smirk grows wider at the hint of a blush on my face.

"N-no, shut up dad!" I mumble and quickly look away. My mom hits him playfully on the shoulder and smiles. "Leave my daughter alone Daniel". She then turns her attention towards me and smirks "Have fun at school with _Santana_ sweetheart"

I throw her a glare and grab my bag and keys and say a quick "Bye, love you" before hopping into my car and driving down to Santanas house. It isn't too far of a drive since David only lives about 6 houses down the street. I stop at her house and get out of the car, I don't bother knocking and walk into the house.

"Hot niece" I sing-song, waiting for Santana to come down the stairs. I hear giggling and a few seconds later, Santana runs down the stairs looking as sexy as ever. I smirk and look her up and down unashamedly. "Excuse me I mean _Sexy_ niece".

She smiles and runs over to give me a hug. When she lets go, she looks at me and bites her lower lip while looking me up and down. "Damn you look sexy today" she mumbles.

My face tinges pink and I playfully shove her away. "Tease". She laughs at my flustered look "It's what I do best babe"

I scoff as I grab her hand and drag her out of the house. "You ready for your first day hot niece?" I ask, while we get in the car and I take off towards McKinley.

"Hell yeah, I'm gonna fucking run that place"

 _After arriving at the school_

I walk into the school, Santana at my side, the hallway goes silent and all eyes fall on her, some of them filled with jealousy, some filled with lust.

"Eyes off losers, I know she's hot. _Mine."_ I growl, causing most eyes to look away. I hear her giggle and look over. "What?" I ask

"Yours?" she asks, now smirking. My face turns a deep red as I realize what I said and quickly avert my eyes from her. "I-I was just making sure you wouldn't be bothered by everyone flirting with you all the time and stuff" I ramble out my excuse, getting more and more flustered by the second. She laughs and gives me a kiss on the cheek before grabbing my arm and pulling me along with her towards the principals office. "Thanks Britt-Britt'

I'm still too stunned by her lips making contact with my face so I don't notice the beanpole making his way towards us with a cocky smirk on his face. We make it to the door of the office before he cuts us off and eyes Santana like a piece of meat. I internally groan and glare at him.

"Hey, you must be new, I'm Finn" he says as his eyes sweep up and down her body. I protectively place my arm around her shoulders and watch as his eyes flicker towards it, then me, for a split second.

"Hudson" I growl in a warning tone, realizing his intentions.

"What Pierce?" he snaps back "I'm just introducing myself to the hot new girl, how about you back off so i can talk to her alone for a little while"

I see his football buddies watching from the side of the hall. Santana relaxes into my side and looks at me for a split second as to say

'I got this'

Her sweet smile transforms into a scowl as she looks back to Finn. He visibly gulps and his smug grin falters a bit.

"Ok, listen here fetus face-" she starts, but is unfortunately interrupted when Puck comes up behind Finn and slaps him on the back of the head.

"I told you to lay off of the new girl dipshit, you don't have a chance" Puck scolds. Finn scoffs as he rubs the back of his head

"I totally have a chance. I would've been in her pants already if you and Pierce would let me work my magic" he lies, glaring at his laughing football buddies.

"Dude, if her calling you fetus face was any indication, she's not interested, so let's go" He says as he drags a grumpy looking Finn away. "Sorry Britt, Sorry Santana, I'll see you at lunch!"

I hear Santana laugh again and smile as I look over to her.

 _Her laugh is so beautiful_

"That was so stupid" She giggles. I smirk, "Well I gotta say San, you about to rip Hudson a new asshole was pretty hot. You can chew me out anytime". I whisper the last part seductively. Her breath hitches and my smirk grows wider. She relaxes and another smirk spreads across her face, the next thing I know i'm being dragged into an empty bathroom.

"I might just have to take you up on that offer Britt-Britt"

She pins me against the wall and I freeze. I freaking FREEZE. I'm usually so calm and smooth in these situations, but she's just SO HOT.

"U-uh Wha-" I sputter out, she giggles and backs away. "If that's the best you got Britt, i'm totally winning this little unspoken flirting game of ours".

 _She was fucking with me. Damn._

 _"_ Now, c'mon Britt. Principals office" she laughs as she turns around and begins to walk away.

"Dammit San, you're gonna kill me with that one day" I mumble as I follow her out of the bathroom. "Why are you so damn hot" I whine. she giggles and just pulls me along with a smile.


	9. This should be fun

**Santana POV**

I get my schedule and notice that Britt and I have all of our classes together, (AWESOME!)

I'm internally cheering as she smoothly places her arm around my shoulders and we start to walk to class. I blush at the gesture and look down at the floor.

 _God what is this girl doing to me_

My guard is up a bit because I'm expecting her to try something to get back at me for basically jumping her in the bathroom, she's been oddly quiet since then. "Hey, what's on your mind" I ask as I finally relax into her side.

She sighs and shakes her head a little. "Nothing, i'm just super turned on now".

I immediately stop walking and feel a smirk pulling at the sides of my mouth. "Why're you so turned on Britt-Britt?" I say in an innocent voice. She catches on to my little game and turns to look at me with a glint of mischief in her bright blue eyes. "Isn't it obvious babe" she starts as she carefully leans in close so her breath is hitting my ear and it makes me shiver. "You dominating me in that bathroom was a major turn on"

I swallow hard and will my body to move closer to her, "Britt-Britt" I whisper, slowly pinning her against a nearby locker.

"We should get to class before I lose control and take you right here in this hallway".

Her smirk grows wider and she takes in a sharp breath

"Now would that really be so bad?" she whispers in response, her lips now somehow mere centimeters away from mine. I'm one second away from closing the gap when we hear someone scream from down the hall.

"GET TO CLASS, FREAKIN HORNY TEENS!" Principal Sue yells as Britt and I start to run towards Spanish.

"DAMN YOU SYLVESTER, I WAS SO CLOSE" Brittany yells and I smile, remembering just how close we were.

We get to the classroom and a semi-attractive man with gross looking hair smiles at me. "Hi, you must be Santana, I'm Mr. Schuester, you can take whichever seat you want"

I nod, still a little shaken from almost kissing Brittany. Britt leads me to the seat next to hers near the back of the class and I give her a small smile. I'm a bit confused when I see her scowling and I turn around to see Artie glaring at me.

Still not at all intimidating.

I decide to mess with him a bit and sit down before moving my seat closer to Brittany's and throwing my legs over her lap. She throws her arm around my shoulders again and I casually rest my head on her arm. I smirk at a now fuming Artie and congratulate myself inside my head.

The class is boring as expected so I zone out and start thinking about my almost kiss with Brittany. I begin to wonder about how soft her lips would be and the feeling of our tongues crashing against each other. I sneak a glance at Brittany and softly giggle at her adorable sleeping face. My thoughts are interrupted when a note slides in front of me. I open it, confused as to who would send me a note.

' _Lay off my girl hoepez, Brittany is and will always be mine -Artie'_

I scowl in his direction and he smirks at me. I get an idea and smirk back, making his smirk turn into a confused look. I nudge Brittany to wake her up and laugh as his face morphs into a look of fear.

"Wha- huh I'm awake, wassup Sanny?" she rasps out and I momentarily forget my mission and smile at her sleepy voice.

"Sorry for waking you, I just thought you'd wanna see this" I say, handing her the note.

Her sleepy look turns into a look of complete anger as she reads the note and suddenly she stands up. Mr. Schue looks at her confused but knows from experience not to interrupt unless she gets violent.

"Artie who gave you the fucking right?" she starts as she angrily stomps over

"One, never insult Santana again, or I will personally chop your balls off. Two, I'm not and will never be _yours_ I'm fucking gay."

At this point Britt is fuming and her hands are wrapped around the collar of his shirt this might be one of the hottest things i've ever seen

"You're not gay Brittany, you're just confused. I remember how much you enjoyed it when we fucked" He smirks as if he has won some argument. She lifts him by his shirt and raises her fist and it looks like Mr. Schue is about to intervene when Brittany suddenly drops him and shakes her head.

"You're not even worth it Abrams and by the way, i've gotta give you props because the ONE time we had sex was by far the most uncomfortable experience of my life and that was the hardest orgasm I've ever had to fake" she says as she walks back over to me and plops down into her seat as the kids behind us laugh and Artie is left speechless and looks like he's about to cry.

"That was..." I start, not knowing how to begin

"Crazy, Barbaric, I know I'm sorry you had to see me like that" she rambles, her face turning a light shade of pink

"I was going to say the hottest thing I've ever seen" I smirk, a hint of lust in my eyes. Her smirk returns and she moves closer. "Oh really" she laughs.

"What was so hot about it?"

I giggle and answer her question in the huskiest voice possible.

"You were so commanding and rough, and I like it rough babe"

I see her eyes turn a deeper shade of blue and her hand moves higher on my thigh, my breath hitches but just when I'm about to attack her lips with my own, the bell rings.

Brittany basically carries me out of the classroom and out of the school, heading for the bleachers on the football field.

 _This should be fun_


End file.
